He has a Heart
by PsylanceSimons
Summary: Midorima insists that the quiet is the reason why he likes the bus rides home. Takao has a different theory. MidoTaka.


This was something I typed up when on a bus full of screaming children. Enjoy!

characters not mine.

first knb fic! Woo!

* * *

It was an exhausting match for sure. Even if their team and Seirin were simply having a practice game together, they all still pushed themselves hard to the bitter end. Of course, Shutoku won the match, but not by a large margin.

Kagami almost had Midorima with that insane stamina and crazy skill of his, but the green haired player wasn't worried in the slightest. Sure the Light and Shadow of Seirin was strong, but their school's own duo was not to be trifled with.

Now, with this victory under their belt, the team piled onto the bus to drive them back to their school. The sun was starting to set; Midorima estimated that it would well be out if the sky and the world would be shined in moonlight by the time he returned home. It was an irritating thought that he would be home so late, but it was a small sacrifice he had to make for the sake of the team.

"Oi, Shin-chan. Let's get going already. Everyone's waiting for you," an irritatingly familiar voice called.

The green haired giant turned his head to see Takao standing not too far from him. His hands were in his pockets and a smirk spread onto his face. The black haired player walked over and hooked his hands around the shooting guard's arm and ushered, "Come on, Shin-chan!"

Midorima let the smaller teen cling to him. He looked down at those clear eyes for a moment; studied them eve if he's seen them countless times.

"Don't call me that," Midorima sighed as he broke eye contact with him.

Takao simply laughed at the other's antics as he lead him towards their ride home. The point guard never let go of the other as he lead him away from the back of the school. Takao's hands rested on Midorima's lean arm as they walked. The two really looked like a couple; heck, they would've looked like they were on a date if it weren't for their location and clothing.

Midorima didn't mind. After spending far too any hours with Takao, what with them being both second years now, he was use to his odd mannerisms.

It was only when the two arrived at the bus was when Takao detached himself from Midorima's side. The shooting guard couldn't help but notice how cold his side was now that the other body had left.

Takao hopped onto the bus before Midorima. As soon as the Hawkeye was gone from his sight, he could hear his teammates starting to reprimand him. Midorima could make out Takao dismissing their scoldings in a bored but joking tone.

With one last intake of fresh air, Midorima followed his teammate onto the bus and was hounded by his seniors for be late. He didn't give much of an answer as to what took him so long. He simply sat in the back with Takao to his right and the isle to his left.

After a few moments, the bus started to roll out of the Seirin school parking lot. Chatter amongst the teammates soon followed - which is exactly why the green haired teen decided to sit in the back of the bus: less noise.

Takao didn't say much, which was odd, but Midorima didn't question the godsend. The point guard in question simply looked out the window as the world rolled by. Midorima couldn't help but notice how Takao's eyes would dart to and fro, absorbing everything and anything it could. Those eyes were certainly interesting.

An hour passed, and as the sun started to set, the noise level dropped. This was Midorima's favorite part of the bus rides: when everyone would feel the exhaustion slowly catch up to them and drift asleep. It was quiet, peaceful, and gave him a chance to think. He was use to staying up late hours - studying of course - so he was always the last, if at all, to fall asleep. He honestly didn't know how people could sleep on busses; they were noisy, bumpy, and completely uncomfortable.

Midorima was in the middle of an inner dialogue when he felt a sudden pressure on his shoulder. He snapped his mind back to reality to notice Takao was fast asleep next to him. His breathing was steady and his mouth was parted ever so slightly. His eyes were pressed shut as his hair swayed in front of his face. His temple was pressed to Midorima's shoulder as he slept away. The bus bumped every now and then, lifting the teen's head off his shoulder, but it would always press right back to where it was before.

Midorima didn't remember giving this fool permission to use him as a pillow, but he didn't make a move to wake or move him. Instead, he just stared down at the black haired teen. His features were so relaxed and he didn't have that ridiculous smile on his face. From this distance, the shooting guard could smell the point guard. He reeked of sweat and his own scent. It was overwhelming.

 _At least he's quiet,_ Midorima thought. He stared down at the point guard for another minute as he slept. If he was awake, _I would never hear the end of this,_ the shooting guard continued in his mind.

He turned his head, and pressed a light kiss to Takao's crown.

Midorima pulled back and turned his head back forward, as if nothing happened. However, the green haired teen's boyfriend wouldn't have that. Takao pressed his body closer to Midorima's and muttered, "Love you too, Shin-chan." His eyes were still shut as he laced their fingers together.

Takao snuggled next to the shooting guard as his face reddened.

"Shut up, Takao," Midorima stated, out of habit, as he squeezed the other's hand tighter.

* * *

Please leave a review to tell me what you think ^^

Stay awesome!


End file.
